


Third Wheel

by ZenlessZen



Series: A Story of Songs [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He's also flustered, Jealousy, Karaoke, Like a lil' bit, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, Swearing, Zen is a lovesick boy, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Oh no. Hell no. Chi slammed her hands on the table and made her way over to the stage. She would not be singing another line.





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> Uhm well, Zenless told me to introduce myself. My name's Chiku Adisa. People usually call me Chi for short. And.. um.. I'm a song writer. I moved to Korea to write a song for one of Zen's productions. That's how we met. That and.. I kinda went to a shady apartment because I got a text message that said I should. Yes, I know it's stupid, but I really thought I was helping someone. At least everyone in the RFA have been very understanding. Uhmm.. is that all I need to say..?  
> Oh! This is Zenless' first songfic! So congrats to her!! Okay! That's all for now. Au revoir !!
> 
> Song: Third Wheel by Set It Off

Chi was bored. She wasn't entirely sure why she came to the after party, especially when she didn't drink. She looked over at Zen, chatting happily with some male coworkers, glass of beer in his hand. Oh. That was why. When Zen had asked her if she would come, she hadn't had it in her to say no. She watched with growing annoyance as Echogirl stood on the stage singing her heart out to karaoke love songs, glancing at Zen the entire time to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't. Chi felt a surge of satisfaction. It didn't last long though, because she had chosen another song, attempting to shake her hips “sexily”. She looked jerky, like she was having a seizure. What was worse was that she kept going off pitch, her high notes more akin to a wailing banshee. Wasn't this girl a professional singer? You'd think she'd be good at the one thing she's known for, even if she couldn't act or dance for shit. She fiddled with the lapels of her white leather jacket, trying to tune out the atrocities happening on stage. 

 

Finally it ended. Chi heaved a sigh, hoping that Echogirl would just shut up and go home. She didn't, unfortunately, and instead had looped her arm through Zen’s and began badgering him for compliments. Her shrill voice carried over the hubbub of the bar. Chi watched as Zen smiled at the singer, albeit weakly and tell her honestly that he hadn't been listening. Echogirl pouted and told him to listen this time. Oh no. Hell no. Chi slammed her hands on the table and made her way over to the stage. She would not be singing another line. 

 

Zen was tuning out every word Kyungju was saying. He had, in fact, heard her sing, but he'd rather die than admit that. He was about to stop her from going back up on stage when drums started going off. He turned to the stage and his jaw dropped. It was Chi. Her lips were thinned into a line and her eyes were glowing fiercely. Her boots were tapping in time to the beat and she looked confident. His heart felt like pounding a mile a minute. Her gaze snapped to him and he could have melted right there.

 

“I've been thinking for a while now.

And no I don't doubt 

That she's ever gonna give it a rest.”

 

Zen swallowed. When Chi normally sang, her voice was sweet and bubbly. She had a beautiful voice. But this. This was  _ hot.  _ Her voice was scratchier and ferocious. 

 

“The conversation didn't take place. 

I'll need a neck brace.

To give her if she tries to see his face.”

 

Her lips curled into a smirk as she looked at Kyungju. The singer looked indignant and was shouting shrilly in his ear about being attacked. He unhooked her arm from his and made his way to the front of the stage.

 

“This gnat lurks around and never obeys.

Another mental breakdown saves the day.

While you cry I'll try my best to convey,

In every way,

I adore to say.

Yeah~”

 

Her voice was powerful, on pitch and breathtaking. She had pulled off her leather jacket and tossed it at him. He caught it, his face flushed as her gaze bore into him. 

 

“I think that I'm falling for you, and now I'm

Not sure what she's going to do.

She's always begging me,

Begging me, 

To just stay away.

Because I'm gonna get my baby,

Gonna get my baby tonight.”

 

She was still looking at him. Kyungju had followed him to the front, yelling at him to pay attention to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of Chi. She was enchanting. 

 

“Third wheel try and deal your best hand   
You bet I can't stand   
Every little thing you stand for   
A salesman waiting at the door   
Like a filthy whore   
I'll leave you lonely and abandoned”

 

The way she snarled out the word 'whore’ made his blush crawl down to his neck and up his ears. Kyungju had stormed off, but Zen barely noticed. His eyes were glued to Chi, who had at some point freed her hair from the confines of it's bun. Her dark hair cascaded in a wave of curls that had been flipped to her left side. He noticed some movement at the corner of his eyes. Kyungju had climbed onto the stage demanding that Chi stopped. His eyes widened. 

 

But Chi didn't stop. In fact, she turned to face Echo girl and jabbed a finger at her chest singing all the while. 

 

“You think you're in like sin   
But you're way too far behind   
You excel in sabotage   
This dark collage   
Of everything you've tried to destroy”

 

Kyungju took a step back, and Chi followed.

  
“Keep trying”

 

Step 

  
“Keep lying”

 

Step

  
“You'll never find your way to his heart”

 

Kyungju turned and ran off, thoroughly humiliated. Zen gulped. He didn't want to get on her bad side. Chi turned on her heel walking back to the center and front of the stage, her voice dropping in volume.

 

“I think that I'm falling for you, and now I'm

Not sure what she's going to do.

She's always begging me,

Begging me, 

To just stay away.

Because I'm gonna get my baby,

Gonna get my baby tonight.”

 

It came to a crescendo, her vocalization made his heart soar. Her hair was falling in front of her face as she hunched over the mic. She took a breath and flipped her hair back, and resumed the chorus. Her gaze was still on him. 

 

“Because I'm gonna get my baby,

Gonna get my baby tonight.”

 

She  _ winked _ . She winked at him and dropped the mic gazing confidently over the sea of cheering people. She walked off of the stage and went off to the side to collect her bag. Zen approached her, his heart in his throat.

 

“Chi…” He said hoarsely, his hands squeezing her balled up jacket. 

 

She snatched the jacket out of his hands and smirked. “Thanks for inviting me Zen. I had fun.” 

 

And with that, she threw her jacket over her shoulder and walked out, leaving Zen standing frozen staring after her. 

 

God he loved her.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy Zenless here. I'm proud to introduce you all to my baby Chi!! I hope you grow to love her as much as I have. Anyways, this is going to be a series of songfics over the course of her and Zen's progressing relationship. I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
